Phoebe
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Phoebe | jname=フヨウ | tmname=Fuyō | image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Phoebe.png | size=150px | caption=Artwork from | colors=yes | hair=Black | eyes=Blue | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Hoenn | relatives=Grandmother at Mt. Pyre | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Elite Four | game=yes | generation= , | games= | leader=no | elite=yes | league=Ever Grande City| specialist=yes | type= types | brain=no | anime=no | }} Phoebe (Japanese: フヨウ Fuyō) is a and member of the Hoenn Elite Four. In the games Phoebe is the second member of the Hoenn Elite Four. Phoebe trains at Mt. Pyre, where she says she developed the ability to commune with Pokémon. Phoebe also goes there to visit her grandmother, upon whom Phoebe says the player character made a lasting impression. / Elite Four Phoebe :Strategy :Confuse and confound. :Confuse and confound opponents. :Trainer's Pokémon :There's nothing definite. :It's hard to pin them down. :Self-Introduction :I wonder how my grandma at Mt. Pyre is doing? :I wonder how my grandma is doing at Mt. Pyre. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Phoebe.png |prize= 5100 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Phoebe |game=RS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Phoebe.png |prize= 5100 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Phoebe |game=E |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Initial battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSPhoebe.png |size=150px |prize= 8,480 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Phoebe |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSPhoebe.png |size=150px |prize= 11,680 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Phoebe |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes * Before battle :"Ahahaha! I'm Phoebe of the Elite Four. I did my training on Mt. Pyre. While I trained, I gained the ability to commune with Ghost-type Pokémon. Yes, the bond I developed with Pokémon is extremely tight. So, come on, just try and see if you can even inflict damage on my Pokémon!" * Being defeated :"Oh, darn. I've gone and lost." * After being defeated :"There's a definite bond between you and your Pokémon, too. I didn't recognize it, so it's only natural that I lost. Yup, I'd like to see how far your bond will carry you. Go ahead, move to the next room." * Over the PokéNav :"Hi, < >. How about coming back here again sometime? I'd like to see much tighter your bond has grown with your Pokémon." Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Ever Grande City First battle * Before battle :"Hahaha! I'm Phoebe of the Elite Four." :"I did my training on Mt. Pyre. While I trained there, I gained the ability to commune with Ghost-type Pokémon." :"The bond I developed with my Pokémon is extremely tight. Come on! Just try and see if you can even inflict damage on my Pokémon!" * Being defeated :"Oh, darn. I've gone and lost." * After being defeated :"There's definitely a bond between you and your Pokémon, too. I didn’t recognize that fact, so it's only natural that I lost. Yup, I’d like to see how far your bond will carry you. Go ahead. Move on to the next room." Rematch * Before battle :"Ahaha! I've been waiting for you! I'm bringing a little something new to the table this time! Prepare yourself and bring it on!" * Being defeated :"I expected no less of you!" * After being defeated :"Hmmp, what a shame. I lost again, huh? But on the bright side... We fought together, so the bonds between my Pokémon and me got even deeper! I look forward to being able to battle you again sometime!" Mt. Pyre * After completing the Delta Episode :"...I know, right?! ...Uh-huh. ...Uh-huh-uh-huh. ...Ahahaha! You're always joking around! ...Uh-huh, got it. ...OK, I'll be back!" :"Oh? ... What are you doing in a place like this? ::Training: "Hmmm, I see. I usually train here. Today I had planned to come see my grandma here, though. Well, good luck with your training! See you in the Pokémon League!" ::Paying respects: "Oh, I see. That must be why my grandma was talking about you earlier. It looks like you made a lasting impression on my grandma. Well, I guess I'll be on my way. See you in the Pokémon League!" Artwork Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Phoebe and the other Elite Four members were called by to help protect the Hoenn region from the between and . While the other Elite Four are tasked with attempting to open the chambers containing the Legendary Pokémon , , and , Phoebe goes to meet with a blind boy that holds a slab that has the secret to awaken the three Pokémon. After the slab is translated and Steven manages to awaken the Legendary Pokémon, Phoebe is tasked with controlling Regice alongside Glacia. The Elite Four, Steven, and Wallace all control the three legendary titans in three pairs of two and use their power to keep the power released from Groudon and Kyogre's battle from spreading throughout Hoenn. They manage to keep the power contained for several weeks, but the strain is too much for Steven and he eventually dies, causing the three Pokémon to lash out and flee. Phoebe later mourns Steven's death before his revival at the hands of 's . Phoebe, along with various people from around Hoenn, is called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping Grand Meteor Delta, a giant meteoroid threatening to destroy the planet. When the plan to attack Grand Meteor Delta starts, Phoebe and the others have their Pokémon attack the meteoroid at the same time. This, combined with the might of Mega , successfully shatters Grand Meteor Delta into pieces. Pokémon This listing is of Phoebe's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Phoebe's only known Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer when they appeared before Wallace with Steven and the other Elite Four members. Later, it was used to save the and blind boy from the crumbling buildings of Slateport City. Dusclops's only known move is .}} Temporary was awakened by Steven and the Elite Four to be used to contain Groudon and Kyogre's power. Phoebe controlled Regice with Glacia while the others controlled Regirock and Registeel. After Steven died from the strain of controlling the three Pokémon, Regice lashed out and ran away. It was later found by and captured.}} In the TCG Phoebe was featured in the TCG. The following is a list of cards featuring Phoebe or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=EX Power Keepers|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=79/108|jpset=World Champions Pack|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=096/108}} Trivia * Phoebe is the only Elite Four member not to have a in Pokémon Emerald. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:Champions Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Ghost-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones de:Antonia es:Fátima fr:Spectra it:Ester ja:フヨウ zh:芙蓉